The Molina Notre of Dame (Thebackgroundponies2016Style)
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoof of 1996 Disney film, "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". Cast: * Quasimodo - Ansi Molina (Welcome to the wayne) * Esmeralda - Tulip Van Helsing * Captain Phoebus - Shane (twelve forever) * Judge Claude Frollo - Lord Boxman (OK K.O. Let's Heroes Be) * Hugo - Sonic The Hedgehog * Victor - Miles Tails Prower (Sonic X) * Laverne - Amy rose (Sonic X) * Archdeacon - Kevin (supernoobs) * Clopin - wilt (foster’s home for imaginary friends) * Puppet Clopin - mole (the modifyers) * Achilles - Aladar Dinosaurs * Djali - Hector Hunters * Brutish Guard - Black Hat Villainous * Oafish Guard - Nicolai Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Torture - Quasimodo Wilson (Hotel Transylvania) * Quasimodo's Mother - Wendy Corduroy Falls * Quasimodo's Father - Squint Over Yonder * Bird with Quasimodo - Cheese (Sonic X) * Frollo's Soldiers - Lord Hater Over Yonder The Captain Ratz Masterson Flowershirt and The Vampires To The Wayne Bill falls Baron Vain and Rat Modifyers Viktor Looney Tunes fuzzy Powerpuff girls Grim Glom 7d and Vlad Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Miller - Mr. Green Powerpuff Girls * Guard - Don Andres Quest * Old Heretic - George The Doorman (Welcome To The Wayne) * People of Paris - People of Townsville Girls, Imaginary Friends Home for Imaginary Friends and People of Gravity Falls Falls and The Loud Family Loud House * the Gypsies - Hazbin Hotel Characters * Gypsies in the Beginning of the Film - Angel Dust and Husk Hotel * Snowball - Dragon Land Before Time * Gargoyle Coming to Life and Snarling at Frollo - Monster Panic Mouse Ratz * a Little Girl - Mabel pines falls * Man with a Rope - Edward Lazlo * People gets Laughing - People Universe Gallery Ansi Arrival.png|Ansi Molina as Quasimodo Fd3f6c0d4b20724a8841e427b00944b4--cartoon-network-geeks.jpg|Tulip Van Helsing as Esmeralda Shane - Twelve Forever.PNG|Shane as Phoebus Buttman.png|Lord Boxman as Frollo Sonic-the-hedgehog-sonic-x-1.83.jpg|Sonic The Hedgehog as Hugo miles-tails-prower-sonic-boom-31.4.jpg|Miles Tails as Victor Amy-rose-sonic-x-fan-club-27271739-640-480.jpg|Amy Rose as Laverne Kevin Raynolds.png|Kevin as The Archdeacon Pre-accident Wilt.jpg|Wilt as Clopin Mole-the-modifyers-21.4.jpg|Mole as Puppet Clopin Aladar.jpg|Aladar as Achilles Large dragon hunters2.jpg|Hector as Djali Mad Jack Mad Jack the Pirate.jpg Nicolai-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-7.88.jpg|Nicolai as Guard Leaders Quasimodo Wilson Char 81364.jpg|Quasimodo Wilson as Torturer E59fd173f9a47b98abf9937781dca17e3395bdfb869a69a6b94687f3ed9dbe60 large.jpg|Queen Delightful as Quasimodo's Mother Lord-starchbottom-the-7d-9.jpg|Lord Starchbottom as Quasimodo's Father Cheese-sonic-x-26.6.jpg|Cheese as Bird with Quasimodo S1e9b Lord Hater doing a little dance.jpg|Lord Hater Peepers presentation.png|Commander Peepers Le-capitaine.jpg|The Captain Ratz Screenshot (4800).png|Flowershir Screenshot (5048).png|Masterson The Vampires Welcome To The Wayne.png|The Vampires S1E16 Ludo and Toffee observing.png|Ludo and Toffee Baron Vain screams to Rat.png|Baron Vain and Rat Viktor (New Looney Tunes).jpeg|Viktor Bill cipher by dasarchie-d6ux4qg.png Fuzzy Lumpkins.jpg S1e03a Grim's Magic Trick Fail 2.png Vlad.jpg|Vlad as Frollo's Soldiers Mr.Green-Confused-Look.png|Mr.Green as Miller Don Andres.png|Don Andres as Guard S1E5 IMG 33.png|George The Doorman as Old Heretic People of Townsville.png|People of Townsville 59923923000202.jpg|Imaginary Friends S1e20 Gravity falls towns people.png|People of Gravity Falls The Loud family.png|The Loud Family as People of Paris Hazbin Hotel by Vivziepop.jpg|Hazbin Hotel Characters as the Gypsies Angel Dust by ToughDoge.png|Angel Dust Husk from Hazbin Hotel.png|Husk as Gypsies in the Beginning of the Film Is that a dragon.png|Dragon as Snowball Monster Panic Mouse from Ratz.png|Monster Panic Mouse as Gargoyle Coming to Life and Snarling at Frollo Cl where lazlo edward.jpg|Edward as Man with a Rope MdfyaVK.jpg|People Universe as People gets Laughing S1e1 mabel daisy necklace.png|Mabel Pines as a Little Girl Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs